


The Original Rachfall fanfic

by katburys



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Before the Dawn, Btdr, Gay Sex, Heroic Rachjumper - Freeform, I’m going to hell, M/M, Nightfall (not project lol get it right), Rachfall, Spider porn, btd, i forget the rest of my tags, i’m gonna regret this deeply, mythguts is going to hell with me, stop reading this and go read basorexia, this is so old stop reading it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-04-12 20:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katburys/pseuds/katburys
Summary: The fic that started it all.Rach and Nightfall have been seeing each other a lot more lately, the small talk and short time together isn’t quite enough for their liking. Nightfall intends to change that.*Note that I made this over a year ago. I would say be warned but y’all are just going to read it anyway. Have fun.
Relationships: Heroic Rachjumper/Nightfall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	The Original Rachfall fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I made this over a year ago. It sucks. I’ll make a fluffy christmas special that’s actually decent if I keep this account. Give you’re opinions, I don’t mind anymore.
> 
> Enjoy this while it lasts.

So how this happened... he didn’t even fucking know.

One minute he was doing his usual, boring, annoying job. No interesting fights. Nothing challenging. A boring ass day.

And the next minute he was being pushed up against the wall with claws traveling down his torso. Not Heroic Rach’s proudest moment.

“You know, I don’t normally do this with someone like *you*... Consider yourself lucky.” Nightfall informed, tugging on Heroic’s shirt.

“I don’t th-“

“Save your ‘I don’t think we should be doing this’ and your ‘are you sure this is right’, I here that *way* too much. It’s not hot, you know.” Nightfall scoffed, slipping his hand— more like claw— under Heroic’s shirt & up his torso, Rach shivering against his cold, harsh claws.

He pulled down Rach’s shirt collar to get better access. He bit down lightly on his neck, not enough to break the skin but just enough to be pleasurable.

Rach’s breath hitched, unknowingly tilting his head back to give Nightfall more space to do as he pleased.

He continued to bite and lick down his neck and along his collar bone. He pulled back to look at Rach, talking in his flustered and curious expression.

“You’re awfully quiet, although I like it this way. I guess I’ll have to *make* you talk, is that right Rachy?” Nightfall purred, Rach taken aback.

Rachy? Where the hell did Rachy come from? Why Rachy? Why the hell was he so shaken up by Rachy?

He was about to say something before Nightfall crushed their lips together. The first kiss was mainly just teeth, Rach pulling away slightly and looking up at Nightfall.

He didn’t resist when Nightfall pulled him in again, this kiss definitely better than the first one. He found himself relaxing a bit, oddly enough liking the way he was pushed up against the hard concrete wall, chest to chest with the evil creature in front of him.

Nightfall confidently slid his lizard-like tongue into Rach’s mouth, exploring every inch of piercing sharp teeth and left over flesh in his mouth. The taste of blood and vile saliva mixed between their mouths, the blood also belonging to Heroic. Nightfall pulled back.

“Looks like Rachy has been doing a little killing himself. Such a bad boy, I like it.” Nightfall smirked, licking his lips.

“I d-didn’t kill. I got hungry, they were just going to rot anyway. We all have a desire for human flesh.” Rach informed, trying to catch his breath.

“And there’s nothing wrong with wanting to be more then jus-“ Night started before he was cut off.

“I know I know; ‘there’s nothing wrong with feeding your inner hunger that lies beneath you’ I’ve heard it like 20 freaking times.” Rach rolled his eyes, Nightfall gave a threatening yet light squeeze to Heroic’s neck. Even though he’d never admit it, it turned him on more.

“No back talk. Understand?” Night growled, looking at Heroic with a rather smug expression.

“Understood. Although I’d like to find out what happens if I don’t..” Rach winked, earning a hungry look from Nightfall.

Nightfall dove back in, kissing Rach deeply & hungrily. Rach met him back with the same energy. He felt Nightfall’s hands once again traveling up his chest, traveling his claws over every inch of Rach’s upper body.

Before he realized it a low noise of pleasure escaped from Heroic’s mouth. Nightfall continued what he was doing, trying to get more delicious noises out of him. He earned a few more choked back noises from Rach.

“Take it off.” Nightfall demanded.

“W-What?” Rach looked at him through wide eyes, still flustered.

“NOW.” Night growled, Rach hesitantly obeying. He pulled his shirt over his head & around his enormous spider legs sticking out of his back, Nightfall taking over halfway.

He raked his eyes over Rach’s muscular form.

“Hell, you’re hot. Too hot to be this inexperienced. What was the last time you did this, 100 years? 150 years? It doesn’t really matter at this point. I’m guessing gender doesn’t matter to you as much either.” Nightfall whispered, once again leaning in to leave harsh marks on Heroic’s neck.

“It’s only been 76 years. I never really thought about gender, it just happens.” Heroic explained, letting out another moan.

“You seem pretty frickin gay to me Hero.” Night smirked, Heroic not knowing how to respond.

Hero? Why does nearly everyone he’s hooked up with in the past always put enthuses on the word hero? Why does *everyone* put enthuses on the word hero? This isn’t a freaking tv show where people bash the hero who’s forced to do his job.

Rach got the sudden impulse to take some control, grabbing Night’s hips and pulling him in for a heated kiss. He let himself lose himself in the haze of everything, enjoying the way Night took advantage of all of his sweet spots.

Nightfall all but ripped what was left of his shirt off, breaking the kiss for only a heart beat. Rach’s hands instinctively went to his damaged chest, making sure to stay clear of the wounds that would most likely not heal for a very very long time.

Without warning Nightfall undid his pants and threw them aside, leaving him in what was left of his underwear. Oh shit.

“Like what you see?” Nightfall winked, Rach trying not to lose his shit when he saw the large bulge in Night’s remaining under clothes.

All he could do was nod, looking back up to see his hungry gaze traveling down him.

Night was about to say something when he heard breathing. They turned to see a figure standing in the doorway. They’d never see a more horrified look in their life. Silence.

They cringed as a bright light blinded them. When it passed, the figure was long gone.

Nightfall started to laugh, Heroic feeling completely & utterly embarrassed.

“The look on their face!” Nightfall laughed.

“Since Im guessing you don’t have much on under that, let’s take this *somewhere else.*” Nightfall winked, kissing Heroic deeply, tasting the other male. He pulled away, gesturing for him to follow him.

Rach was terrified yet turned on. He wanted this yet he felt it was wrong. He had nothing to lose. He needed this; or at least he thought he did.

He followed him through the portal.

—

The next thing the hero knew, he was thrown backwards into a wall. Concrete. Wet grass. Myre?

His processing was cut off when Nightfall pushed him up against the wall, kissing him with fire and passion that Rach didn’t know he had. Their bare chests pressed together, lips locked, Rach’s hands pinned on either side of him as Nightfall’s claws dug into them.

Rach’s breath hitched when Nightfall started to unbuckle his belt, slowly undressing Rach, who turned red in embarrassment and self-consciousness.

“Can I?” Nightfall asked, hooking his fingers in Rach’s boxers.

Rach nodded, not looking down, instead deepening the kiss.

Rach felt the cold air hit him when Nightfall yanked down his boxers, pulling back to admire him.

“How big?”

“7 and a half inches..” Rach blushed, looking away.

“That’s adorable.” Nightfall commented, Rach smiling.

“C-Can I see you now?” Rach asked nervously. He’d have to come to terms with what’s going inside him eventually.

“Go ahead, see for yourself.” Nightfall winked, motioning to the leaking erection in his boxers.

Rach hesitated. Why him take it off? Why not take it off? Why was he suddenly so scared?

Rach took the elastic of Nightfall’s boxers, mentally counting down before pulling them down.

Rach gasped, almost jumping back and forgetting he was up against the wall.

“TH-THAT’S HUGE!” Rach couldn’t even imagine that fitting in him.

“11 inches.” Nightfall winked, laughing at Rach’s reaction ((classic underworlds reference)).

“I.. please prep me f-first?” Rach blushed, looking down.

Nightfall gently tilted his chin up, so that they could see the emotion in each other’s eyes.

“We can prep as much as you want. I’m not going to hurt you Rachy.” Nightfall spoke softly, a smile forming on his devilish face. Rach knew it was just to get inside of him, but he still loved the comfort and affection.

“I know, thank you.” Rach smiled.

Not much after that things got heated.

Nightfall’s hand found its way to Rach’s dripping cock, gently stroking him, making Rach gasp, before squeezing around him, starting to jerk him off.

Rach moaned, burying his face in Nightfall’s chest, waves of pleasure flowing through him.

Nightfall worked those delicious noises out of Rach, the hero blushing bright red and not holding back the moans.

Nightfall stopped.

“Huh? Wait-“ Rach realized what he was doing. Oh shit.

Nightfall kneeled down, taking the head of Rach’s cock in his mouth, licking over the slit in his tip.

Rach half-gasped half-moaned, hands finding Nightfall’s shoulders. Nightfall started deepthroating him right away, sucking around his short length.

Rach dug his nails into Nightfall’s shoulders, his noises driving Nightfall on to take him in deeper, roughly working around him.

“I-I’m close..” Rach panted, Nightfall just sucking him off with even more passion.

“I-I-“ Was Rach’s only warning before he came down Nightfall’s throat, the larger male swallowing it all easily.

The hero nearly fell over, wiped from the amazing orgasm.

Nightfall stood, taking him into his arms, kissing him softly, easing him back into it.

“Good?” Nightfall smirked.

“Amazing..”

Rach felt himself once again being pushed up against the harsh wall, Nightfall invading his mouth, a hand coming down to squeeze Rach’s thicc ass. Without warning, he picked up the hero and wrapped his legs around his waist.

He ground into Rach, the hero moaning, panting as the pleasure coursed through him. Rach lost himself, everything was so overwhelming in the best way.

Nightfall pushed two fingers into Rach’s mouth, Rach sucking on them. Once they were wet enough, Nightfall pulled them out. Rach whimpered when Nightfall pushed the first finger in, moving it slowly in and out of him.

He soon added a second finger, starting to scissor him open and curl his fingers. Rach’s moans were muffled into Nightfall’s chest, feeling discomfort but he knew it would feel good soon. His muscles started to loosen, Nightfall not quite satisfied. He added a 3rd finger-

Rach let out a cry of pain, Nightfall instantly stopping.

“Are you okay?” Nightfall asked worried.

“Y-Yes I’m okay.. just a bit slower?”

“Of course.”

Nightfall continued to pleasure him, working his fingers deeper and deeper-

Rach gasped, eyes squeezing shut, toes curling, and back arching when Nightfall hit *that spot*.

“Hhhh- r-right there please~” Rach pleaded, Nightfall fucking him on his fingers, Rach about to lose his fucking mind.

He slipped a 3rd finger in, really stretching Rach open, making sure this time he wouldn’t be in pain. Rach took it well, out of breath yet still breathing.

“You ready for me to shove this up in you?” Nightfall smirked, Rach pausing before nodding. Rach couldn’t stop thinking about the bad things that could happen, yet the good things that will.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take it slow.” Nightfall informed, easing Rach’s worry.

“Okay.. slow sounds good.” Rach breathed heavily, feeling Nightfall rub against him.

“Normally I’d make you beg but, I’m feeling extra generous today.” Nightfall winked, “How do you ask-“

“P-Please fuck me Nightfall~” Rach spoke up, not embarrassed at this point.

“As you wish Hero..”

Nightfall pressed the tip against Rach’s tight hole, Rach closing his eyes, resting his head on Nightfall’s muscular shoulder. He pushed the large tip in, stretching Rach’s rim, the hero already in pain.

Nightfall pushed in until he was all the way inside of Rach, *way* too deep for Rach’s liking but he loved it anyway.

“Ready?”

“M-Move please~” Rach begged, losing all self control.

Nightfall pulled out, the tip stretching Rach wide open, before slamming back in. He started rolling his hips up slowly, Rach’s legs tightening around him, both a moaning mess already.

“Fuck you’re tight.” Nightfall groaned.

“Y-You’re fucking huge- ah~” Rach replied, starting to feel good already.

Nightfall sped up the pace, hitting that *spot*, Rach tensing and whining. Nightfall started slamming in and out of him, hitting his prostate directly.

By now anyone around could here them, luckily they were in a different dimension- well, VIP server- to avoid unsuspecting guests.

Rach started to feel the intense pain, yet it made it so much better. Pleasure flooded through the two males, both getting closer and closer to their climax.

“Oh fuck- ah~ I’m close..” Rach moaned, nails dragging down Nightfall’s shoulders and back as Nightfall dug his claws into Rach’s thighs.

“Me too- fuck~” Nightfall panted, losing it, the gain and the pleasure too much to handle.

“N-NIGHTFALL~” Rach came, cumming all down their thighs, going limp. He would have fallen over if Nightfall wasn’t holding him up.

Nightfall screamed Rach’s name as his came, filling Rach up to the brim. He pulled out after he could move again.

Nightfall used the wall for support, sinking down to his knees while holding Rach, laying down next to him. He pulled him into his arms, caring for him while they both recovered.

“That was fucking great..” Nightfall smiled, fixing Rach’s hair.

“That was.. the best I’ve ever had.” Rach laughed, still recovering, reaching up with shaky hands to fix Nightfall’s purple glowing hair. He always loved his hair that matched his gorgeous eyes. He loved everything about Nightfall, to be quite honest.

“Just one more round?” Nightfall smirked, Rach pausing.

“F-Fine, just one more..” Rach smiled.

Before he knew what he was doing, Nightfall yanked Rach to his feet, spinning him around and pressing him up against the wall. Nightfall crowded behind him, pressing his once again rock-hard erection against Rach’s ass.

“Ready Rachy?”

“Yes..”

—

Rachjumper looked up at the poison black night sky with scattered stars through the canopy of trees. He felt the deep, cold, dead grass against his bare back, too harsh for his liking.

“Next time can we use a bed or something?” Rach sighed, trying to ignore the sticky mess between his legs.

To be fair, he was only planning on one or two rounds. He didn’t expect to have 4 rounds, leaving him extremely sore.

He turned his head to look at Nightfall, catching a devilish look in his eye.

“Whatever you’d like, as long as we get to do this again.” Nightfall winked. Rach had seen this coming. He wasn’t surprised at all. The only thing that was surprising was that he oddly wanted to do it again. Why does he even want to do that again?

“I’ll think about it.” Rach informed, trailing his fingers down Nightfall’s chest.

“One more r-“

“No.”

“Worth a fucking try.” Nightfall rolled his eyes playfully.

“We should probably get cleaned up. Plus someone might find us-“ Rach informed before Nightfall cut him off.

“Save it hero. No one’s going to find us in an alternate dimension. Now let’s clean up.” Nightfall explained, getting up and helping Rach stand.

“You’re doing the cleaning.”

Rach didn’t fight it. He got on his knees in front of Nightfall ready to cl-

“Not like that. You’ve used your mouth enough today.” Nightfall smirked, pulling Rach up to his feet, the hero feeling slightly embarrassed.

Without saying another word he grabbed his ruined shirt and dipped it in a nearby water source, cleaning Nightfall & himself.

“Good boy.” Nightfall praised, quickly getting dressed along with Rach.

“So out of curiosity, when was the last time you.. you know, hooked up with someone..?” Rach asked awkwardly.

“Hmm, a week ago. To be fair the time before that was 3 weeks ago, and the time after that was a month ago.”

“What the hell? Three one-night-stands in one month?” Rach raised his eyebrows.

“It’s not that hard. Find a hot guy, seduce him, take him somewhere, and fuck him a bunch of times. That simple.” Nightfall explained, Rach laughing slightly.

“I’m guessing the other Rachjumper was one of your... yeah.” Rach leaned against a fence, clearly tired.

Nightfall gave him a confused look that slowly sorted itself out.

“Not really. The other Rach, he’s... different. Besides playing hard to get, even though I like it that way, he’s more stubborn. Not as fun. Plus I’m always the dominate one, he tries to turn it the other way around. You, you’re different Rachy.” Night informed, looking at him fondly towards the end.

Rachjumper found himself walking over next to Nightfall & leaning up against the fence next to him on his side.

“Why Rachy?” Rach stated, really wanting to know.

“Don’t ruin the moment god dammit. Rachy sounds cute. I call you Rachy hero, you call me Daddy.” Nightfall winked.

Rach stopped to think for a second.

“That was smooth. But Daddy works.” Rach laughed.

Nightfall pulled him in, kissing him a lot softer and gentler than before. Rach was the one to deepen the kiss.

They pulled apart. They looked at eachother.

Heroic wouldn’t admit it, but Nightfall was honestly not that bad. Or like, not bad at all. He was hot, he’d admit to that. But in general, he didn’t mind his overly sexual personality and he didn’t find himself as uncomfortable as he used to when Nightfall practically undresses him with his eyes.

He’s pretty sure he’s fucking crazy.

“So, you have any other hot friends? Or I take it that you don’t have many partners.” Nightfall asked, rather curiously.

“Well... I mean, Jacks kinda hot-“

“He’s already taken by Miers. Anyone else?”

Rach stopped to think. Was he really going to just expose his secrets like this? He definitely didn’t fully trust Nightfall, but for some reason he found himself eager to share that information with him.

“There’s Project, obviously, Nightmare, Chef is alright, Plague is cute, and Arachne is pr-“ Rach continued, already regretting his words before Nightfall cut him off.

“Project, fuck yes. Nightmare, yes. Chef, eh. Plague isn’t my type, I could definitely see you fucking him. Arachne, no. They have to have a dick and can’t be a chick. Arachne can pester your other half all she wants.” Nightfall corrected.

Rach paused cringing at the thought of the last part.

“She fucking roofied him. He’d never date her.” Rach sighed, “You can just call him Slach.”

“Trust me, I could never see him with her. He’s already got his sights on someone else.” Nightfall smirked.

Rach had his guesses.

“So, why haven’t you gone for Vitiated?” Rach asked, not remembering until after that they were confirmed the same person from alternate universes. Shit.

“Well, as you might have already known, it would be— how do I put this— the same thing as you fucking Slach.” Nightfall smirked, Rach turning bright red.

“T-That’s one way to explain it. I wouldn’t ever fuck my other half.” Rach rubbed his eyes.

“I’d figured that much out.”

“Would that... technically be masterbation? Wai— probably shouldn’t have a-asked that..” Rach looked down, feeling awkward and flustered.

Nightfall laughed, oddly comforting. Rach felt slightly less horrible. In fact, Nightfall had actually made him happy, as exotic as it sounds. Not just in the pleasure way.

“You’re all cute when your flustered.” Nightfall winked, Rach’s breath stopping short and his heart skipping a beat.

Rach’s whole world stopped and he felt like gasping when Nightfall gently brought a hand up to cup his cheek, rubbing his thumb gently over his soft skin.

Rach saw the hint of affection in Nightfall’s eyes, something that had him speechless.

And just like that, he leaned in, kissed his petal soft lips, and broke the contact.

He handed him a small paper with eight numbers on it, Rach’s eyes not leaving his.

“I’ll see you around, Hero. Call me when your free, or if you ever need a quick little pick-me-up.” Nightfall winked.

And he was gone. The portal closed. Rach snapped back into reality, looking at the tiny paper that was shaking in his hands.

He wanted this to last. It wouldn’t, but he at least wanted to try.

Rach would call him tomorrow, on his break time. It’s a start.

Three months ago he forgot what love was.

Three months from now he’d figure out what that was.

End.


End file.
